Parce que nous sommes différent
by After5
Summary: En temps normal ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Et pourtant. C'est un amour impossible. Lui Français, elle Allemande. Cette guerre les séparent tout comme elle les rapproche. Et finalement, est ce que être différent signifie vraiment quelque chose? PS: Les dates évoquées ne sont en AUCUN cas réel, je précise pour ceux à qui ça a une importance capitale...


**Parce que nous sommes différents****.**

_Nous sommes le 7 décembre 1941,_

_Voilà deux ans que la deuxième guerre mondiale avait démarré. De nombreux morts avaient été annoncés. La bataille Allemands/Français faisait rage. D'autres pays avaient été engagés dans la guerre. Des volontaires sont partit sur le champ de bataille. Ils ne reviendront peut-être jamais._

_Dans cette explosion de haine humaine, l'amour de deux personnes essaye vainement de se faire une place. Mais une guerre d'une telle envergure ne laissera pas entrevoir ce genre de chose._

Jubia courait. C'était la nuit, il faisait noir et elle courait. Elle allait vers la frontière sud de Berlin. C'est une jeune fille qui espère plus que tout au monde que cette guerre s'arrête. Ses longs cheveux bleus se balançaient de gauche à droite dans le rythme effréné de sa course. Elle haletait, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle courait comme ça. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de prendre son manteau. Elle était toute débraillée. Il faisait froid, elle avait froid. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Sa mère avait essayé de la rattraper mais ce fut en vain. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Dans ses yeux d'un bleu des plus profonds, on y lisait une grande détermination.

Voilà déjà un an et demi que son père était partit à la guerre, soutenir les forces allemandes. Elle n'en avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce soir, où on lui avait informé qu'il viendrait ici, à Berlin. Apparemment un assaut de l'armée française était prévu. Et il avait été envoyé en renfort.

Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait tant le serrer dans ses bras ! Lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué ! Elle mettait tout son cœur afin de courir le plus vite possible.

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Les bruits d'armes et de coup de feu commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. Pourvu que...

Elle accéléra le pas. La rue dans laquelle elle venait de s'engager la menait tout droit au champ de bataille. Elle était bouche bée. C'était affreux. Du sang giclait d'un peu de partout. Elle resta comme ça deux longues minutes avant de se ressaisir. Elle monta sur une caisse qui trainait par-là, elle voulait avoir une vue panoramique sur la place. Les lumières des réverbères éclairaient ce spectacle macabre, elle pouvait y voir clairement. Et elle était certaine qu'il était ici.

Soudain elle le vit, un peu plus loin, il était une mauvaise posture. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les hommes, entre les balles, entre les combats, et à son plus grand désespoir, entre les cadavres pour le rejoindre. Il était à terre. Un soldat français pointait son arme vers lui. Il était effectivement en très mauvaise posture.

Ils préparaient cet assaut qu'ils aurait bien aimé définitif contre le QG des Allemands. Certes, ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux à les attaquer en pleine nuit, mais vu le nombre de morts qu'ils avaient provoqué dans leurs rangs, ils étaient prêt à tout.

Grey avait été embarqué dans cet assaut spécial. Depuis près de deux jours qu'ils étaient à Berlin, les hommes n'avaient fait qu'affluer, venu en renfort depuis Paris pour les aidé.

A présent il était dans la bataille. Il restait sans pitié avec ses ennemis, sa haine envers eux l'avait rendu presque insensible, il avait perdu des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour lui à cause de ces foutus nazis. Alors il était sans pitié.

Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus foncée qui ne reflétait pas la moindre culpabilité, en uniforme français, ces armes à la main, il tuait, sans répit, il enchainait ces assauts meurtriers uns à uns. Il tuait encore et encore, il ne semblait pas pouvoir, ou même vouloir s'arrêter. Jusqu'à cet homme.

Il fut plutôt coriace, et il décida de se battre à main nue pour commencer, afin de ne pas gâcher les balles. Il combattu comme ça jusqu'à ce que son ennemis tombe à terre. Ses prunelles reflétaient cette peur qu'il connaissait si bien pour avoir vu cette lueur dans les yeux de ses ennemis si souvent. Cette peur de la mort. Grey sortit son arme. Il s'apprêta à tirer quand...

Jubia n'hésita pas. A cet instant-là, elle fut comme inconsciente que sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. Mais elle s'élança malgré tout. Elle écarta les bras et se posta entre son père et l'homme qui voulait attenter à sa vie. Elle déclara :

**« -Si tu veux tirer, il va d'abord falloir que la balle m'atteigne. »**

Grey resta figé l'espace d'un instant Cette fille se mettait entre son arme et son adversaire, pour... lui sauver la vie ? Il la regarda longuement, elle avait, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait être son père, un regard déterminé. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ces magnifiques yeux de la couleur de l'océan lui affirmaient.

Cette fraction de seconde où il resta à la regarder lui fut fatale. Une balle lui transperça soudainement l'épaule. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Tout n'était pas très clair, il y voyait flou. La salle était entièrement blanche. Il se releva à moitié et s'assit sur son lit. Il porta une main à sa tête. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. La bataille, l'allemand, la fille, la balle. Cette fille... elle n'avait pas hésité à se mettre devant. Elle était allemande, de la même nationalité que ces espèces d'enflures et pourtant... elle semblait si... si... différente.

Elle l'avait regardé d'un regard impitoyable. Mais elle semblait si frêle ! Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas tiré ?! Tout simplement ! Pourquoi pensait-t-il à elle d'ailleurs ! Cette espèce d'idiote lui avait fait encaisser un coup ! Il est bon au combat, il ne prenait pas souvent de balle !

Enfin. C'est une allemande. Ce n'est pas une allemande qui va l'aider, c'est normal qu'elle lui ait mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il était torse-nu. Il regarda son épaule droite. Elle était recouverte de bandages et elle lui faisait encore mal mais peu importe. Il fit abstraction de la douleur et, avisant sa chemise qui trainait sur la chaise à côté de son lit, il se leva.

Soudain il entendit une voix venue du fond de la salle :

**« -Tu t'es réveiller soldat ? »**

Il tourna la tête, son chef le regardait fixement, le regard sévère. Il allait lui faire des remontrances, et alors ? Il n'avait plus deux ans maintenant cela lui était complètement égal. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ruminait mentalement d'avoir échoué.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le chef ne lui dit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et de dire :

**« -Remet-toi bien. »**

Qu'il se remette bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

**« -QUOI ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous me suspendez ?! Ma blessure n'est pas si importante ! »**

Quand on lui avait appris qu'il était suspendu pour cette blessure idiote, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver. Le soldat en face de lui avait fait un rire moqueur et l'avait bousculé du côté de son épaule meurtrie. Il avait poussé un gémissement de douleur. Le soldat s'était moqué d'autant plus avant de lui dire :

**« -On t'as mis en mission de repérage. »**

Pff ! Mission de repérage à la con ! C'était surtout un prétexte comme un autre pour l'écarter de l'armée. Il shoota dans une cannette.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas.

Merde ! Les boches !

Il se réfugia dans une ruelle proche, plaqué contre un mur, les oreilles aux aguets. Les bruits de pas se firent plus précis. C'était de légers pas, qui ne semblait à peine effleurer le sol. Ce n'était pas la démarche brutale des nazis, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et il reconnut automatiquement la personne qui traversait seule la rue.

_**« -La fille de la dernière fois ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »**_

En effet, les rues où il s'était aventuré pour se changer les idées étaient les quartiers les plus malfamés de Berlin. Pas qu'il en sache quelque chose mais c'était pire qu'évident en voyant la tête de ses habitants et des lieux. Une jeune fille tel qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Pour une raison plus qu'inconnue, une petite voix dans la tête du jeune homme le poussa à la suivre.

Il la suivit pendant un bon quart d'heure. La jeune femme marchait calmement, elle ne voulait certainement pas éveiller le moindre soupçon, c'était toujours suspect ce genre de comportements, et la curiosité est un vilain défaut, sans doute une des raisons pour lesquels il avait décidé de l'espionner. Bref, elle tourna subitement dans une autre allée, encore plus sombre. C'est dire, même en pleine journée on avait l'impression qu'il faisait pratiquement nuit. Les hauts immeubles délabrés collés les uns aux autres, ne laissaient pas pénétrer la lumière. Il regarda aux alentours, cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais il fallait qu'il voie ce qu'elle avait à faire.

D'ailleurs, pour il fallait ? Pourquoi il devait absolument savoir ? Il ne la connaissait même pas cette fille ! Alors pourquoi tenait-t-il tant à ... la connaitre ? Elle entra dans le bâtiment. Il la suivit. Elle monta les escaliers, il fit de même. Elle longea un couloir au cinquième étage, puis se posta devant la porte, s'apprêta à toquer quand soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Merde. Il n'avait pas été assez discret. Elle recula au point de se plaquer contre le mur et avant de dire :

**« -Vous... vous êtes... Vous êtes le soldat Fran... ! »**

Grey lui avait plaqué la main devant la bouche. Elle rougit. Il était terriblement près, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard des yeux du jeune homme. Elle semblait comme... hypnotisée et choquée en même temps.

**« -Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ?! Chuchota-t-il Eh ! Oh ! On est à Berlin ! C'est remplit de nazi dans les rues ! Tu voudrais qu'ils nous entendent ?! »**

Elle tourna vivement la tête, puis il soupira et il détacha sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme.

**« Désolé je t'ai suivi d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi... »**

Elle le regarda longuement. Puis elle le tira par le bras et elle entra dans l'appartement en déclarant :

**« - Tu n'as pas l'air méchant, allé ! Viens ! »**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester, elle l'avait attiré à l'intérieur si rapidement qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Elle salua les personnes à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfant, très peu d'adultes. Certains enfants couraient dans tous les sens, ils étaient dans une sorte de course poursuite entre eux. C'était mignon de les voir rire comme ça et s'amuser autant.

Grey vit aussi un petit détail sur les habits des enfants, un petit signe significatif : l'étoile jaune à six branches. Il écarquilla les yeux. Des juifs ! Alors cette fille... Elle... les aide ?

Soudain une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge, blonde, les yeux marrons et à forte poitrine se posta devant eux :

**« -Jubia ! Sermonna-t-elle sa camarade en pointant du doigt le jeune homme, C'est qui lui encore ?**

**- C'est un soldat français !**

**-Un... soldat français ? Tu te fous de moi ?!**

**-Non ! Mais il n'est pas méchant !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Répliqua la blonde.**

**-Il n'a pas l'air méchant ! dit gentiment Jubia**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !... 'Tain j'te jure... »**

La jeune femme se retourna vers Grey et lui tendant la main lui déclara :

**« -Je m'appelle Lucy ! Enchantée ! »**

Grey la regarda un peu étonné avant de lui serrer la main et dire :

**« -Grey.**

**-C'est vrai tu t'appelles Grey ? S'étonna Jubia, Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours ! **

**-Tu ne connais même pas son nom et tu me dis qu'il est sympa ! **

**-Jubia a de l'instinct pour ce genre de chose ! »**

Grey la regarda avec de grands yeux. De l'instinct pour ce genre de chose ? Mais elle est complètement inconsciente ! Il aurait pu être un psychopathe ou un violeur ou même autre chose ! Et elle, elle disait qu'il avait l'air sympathique ! Une goutte d'eau roula le long de sa tempe en observant les chamailleries des deux amies qui ne semblait pas être plus mûr que les gamins derrière elles. Il hésitait entre se barrer, s'énerver ou ne rien faire. Il ne tergiversa cependant pas bien longtemps, Jubia le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

Elle lui désigna tous ces enfants avant de lui déclarer :

**« -Tous ces enfants ont été séparé de leur famille, Jubia pense que tu sais pourquoi...**

Elle baissa les yeux, en disant cela elle paraissait attristée. Evidement qu'il savait pourquoi et une pointe de... compassion ? Lui titilla le cœur. Les parents de ces gamins ont certainement été emmenés dans des camps. Nul ne revenait indemne de ces endroits... si on en revenait. Elle continua cependant :

**« -Jubia et Lucy s'occupent d'eux en attendant une nouvelle famille d'accueil... Jubia et elle, sont allemande certes ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous n'avons pas de cœur et que nous sommes tout-à-fait d'accord avec ceux qui mènent cette guerre ! Promet-moi... promet-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne... »**

Grey écarquilla les yeux, elle lui faisait confiance ! A lui ! Même ceux de l'armée ne lui faisait pas forcement confiance alors qu'elle... Il soupira et il balança :

**« -J'suis pas une balance. Pourquoi j'irais dire quoi que ce soit ? Je ne suis ni un traitre ni un nazi ! Je ne verrais pas l'intérêt ! »**

**Elle sourit :**

**« -Tu vois, Jubia avait raison ! Tu es quelqu'un de gentil !**

**Il la regarda longuement puis il soupira. Gentil ? Lui ? Il n'y aura qu'elle pour croire ça ! **

**« -J'ai voulu tuer ton père et tu me dis toujours ça ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jubia le sais ! Jubia est d'ailleurs désolée pour votre épaule, c'est de sa faute si la balle vous a atteint, mais elle n'aurait pas laissé son père se faire tuer ! »**

Il écarquilla les yeux une énième fois. Cette fille ne faisait donc que l'étonné ! C'est la première fois en aussi peu de temps que quelqu'un arrivait à faire ça avec lui. D'apparence si insensible, il avait pourtant l'air différent avec cette fille... Mais c'est vrai que c'est... plus que surprenant qu'elle s'excuse. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser ! Elle est allemande ! Il est Français ! Leurs deux pays sont en guerre ! Ils devraient être ennemis !

**« -Jubia a eu raison de te faire confiance ! »**

Et elle... elle le prenait presque comme un camarade ? Ami ? C'est bien comme ça que ça s'appelle lorsqu'on fait confiance à quelqu'un non ? Il ne laissa rien paraitre mais la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcé l'avait ébranlé. Il fit un sourire amusé avant de déclarer :

**« -Vu comme t'es tu dois faire confiance à beaucoup de gens !**

**-A vrai dire... Jubia pense que personne n'est vraiment méchant... la méchanceté n'est qu'un concours de circonstance. »**

Il la regarda longuement avant de baisser la tête et soupirer :

**« -Si tu le dis. »**

Il soupira.

Il était devant la base des Allemands. Toujours à Berlin. Sa mission est de faire un état des lieux à l'intérieur, et de trouver un endroit où il aurait la possibilité de posé une bombe. Pour ça, il décida de se faire passer pour un plombier. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal ou rien de quoi soupirer de cette façon.

Sauf que...

Jubia avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Nous sommes trois jours après la découverte que Grey avait faite en suivant sa nouvelle « amie ». Depuis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Jubia avait également insisté pour qu'il revienne, et lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là le lendemain parce qu'il avait une mission, elle avait absolument voulu l'accompagner.

Il re-soupira.

Puis il lui fit un signe de la tête comme quoi elle devait le suivre. Très sérieuse dans son rôle, elle avait également revêtu le déguisement de plombier. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur son visage fin. Elle hocha la tête à l'ordre inaudible de son camarade.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était très vaste. Un allemand vérifiait à l'entrée s'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans les affaires des ouvriers.

En voyant tous ces nazis, Grey resserra la prise sur la mallette qu'il avait prise avec lui afin de faire plus vrai. La queue de la « vérification » des ouvriers n'était pas franchement très longue, et ce fut rapidement leur tour. L'Allemand empoigna la mallette. Grey n'y avait pas mis le matériel pour la bombe et tout ça. Il n'était pour l'instant qu'en repérage. Après une longue inspection, l'Allemand finit pas rendre la mallette et Jubia et Grey s'apprêtèrent à partir jusqu'à leur « lieu de travail » lorsque l'Allemand se mit soudain devant Jubia en disant :

**« -Vous, vous ne passez pas ! **

**-Mais... commença Jubia »**

Grey s'interposa soudainement, et, on ne peut plus sérieux déclara :

**« -Elle est avec moi. »**

**-Les femmes ne sont pas efficaces au travail, elle n'a aucune raison de vous accompagner dans votre tâche, répondit le nazi.**

**-Moi, j'en vois une. Rétorqua Grey implacable.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Je ne travaille pas sans mon assistante. Continua de tenir tête le jeune homme. »**

L'Allemand soutint le regard du garçon avant de maugréer et de les laisser passer. Jubia soupira de soulagement et monta les escaliers en compagnie de Grey, en suivant quelqu'un d'autre qui leur indiquait le chemin : D'immenses escaliers en marbre, encadré par deux grands drapeaux ornés du symbole nazi : La croix gammée, signe d'une mort quasi-certaine. Ils montèrent au premier étage et marchèrent le long de plusieurs couloirs qui menaient à une chaufferie. L'Allemand les laissa-là, leur indiquant que dans deux heures et demie, le temps auquel ils sont payé, il reviendrait les chercher, et il partit.

Grey attendit qu'il referme la porte et soupira. Jubia, elle, retira son manteau et lui demanda :

**« -C'est quoi la suite du programme ? On fait sauter les tuyaux ? »**

Une goutte d'eau perla le long de la tempe du jeune homme. Cette fille est vraiment imprévisible. Mais à vrai dire pour l'instant il avait un autre problème...

**« -Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Jubia légèrement inquiète, en se penchant vers son ami.**

**-Ben... Il regarda intensément la mallette à outils, avant de dire, tu t'y connais en plomberie ?**

**-Non ! Ne me dites pas que... »**

Elle éclata de rire.

**« -Rooh c'est bon ça va ! Pas la peine de te moquer ! »**

Elle essaya de reprendre son calme et elle essuya une dernière larme avant de demandé :

**« - Mais pourquoi tu as accepté cette mission si tu savais pertinemment que tu n'avais jamais réparé des tuyaux ?**

**-Je m'ennui moi ! Répondit-il gêné, en détournant la tête »**

Jubia soupira. 'Tain les hommes j'te jure ! Il faut vraiment tout leur apprendre ! Elle retroussa ses manches et se mit au boulot. Elle prit chaque outil et répara activement ce qui était endommagé. Pendant ce temps, Grey la regardait les yeux exorbités, la regardant, mi- impressionné, mi- étonné. Au bout d'environ une heure, satisfaite, Jubia sourit et se releva :

**« -Et voilà ! Jubia t'avais dit qu'elle était in-dis-pen-sable ! »**

Grey sourit et soupira. Impressionnante. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, elle est vraiment une fille impressionnante. Ils sortirent. Etant donné de leur avance incroyable, personne ne les attendait. Ils partirent en douce vers une autre direction. Histoire de faire un état des lieux donc. Grey ne proposa pas à Jubia de se séparer, étant donné que malgré ces dons... inattendus, il avait peur que la jaune fille se fasse repérer, capturer par les Allemands... ou autre chose... Bref, ils eurent le bol inouï de tomber sur de nombreuses salles, où il serait facile de cacher autant micro que TNT. L'inspection des lieux fut rapide mais très instructive. Il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête les cachettes idéales. Lui et Jubia retournèrent ni vu, ni connu dans la chaufferie, tout juste dix minutes avant que le nazi ne vienne les chercher. Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Allemand qui les mena tout droit vers la sortie, et leur donnant la paye qui leur était due. C'était vraiment très peu, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important, mais ils n'avaient eu que 150 francs (l'équivalent de environ 23 euros) , et ça c'est vraiment très peu. M'enfin !

Une fois sortit, Grey balança soudainement la petite liasse de billet à sa camarade.

**« -Que.. ? Commença-t-elle en récupérant in extremis l'argent.**

**-C'est pas beaucoup, mais tout le mérite t'es dû, lui déclara Grey. »**

Elle parut étonnée puis elle sourit en guise de « Merçi ».

Des flocons tombaient uns à uns avec une légèreté et une douceur apaisante. Il était maintenant aux alentours de sept heures et demi, la nuit était déjà tombée, et Grey décida de la raccompagner, en prenant cependant le soin de la laisser deux rues plus loin, étant Français, le voir trainer avec une Allemande leur créerait de gros problèmes à eux deux donc... D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Pourquoi la raccompagnait-il ? Pourquoi revenait-t-il presque tous les jours dans cet immeuble ? Etait-ce seulement pour ces enfants juifs ou pour... autre chose ?

Il secoua la tête, réfléchir à des trucs comme ça ne le réussissait pas. Il prit un autre chemin qui le conduisait cette fois-ci vers l'armée, afin de faire son rapport.

Une semaine passa, et il revint deux fois encore au Quartier Général de Berlin en compagnie de Jubia, afin de voir cette fois-ci les points faibles, pour programmer du mieux possible une nouvelle éventuelle attaque. Cela faisait maintenant donc près de deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré Jubia, et, pour lui, cela lui avait été devenu plutôt agréable. Qui l'eut cru ? L'insensible, et solitaire Grey Fullbuster ami avec une Allemande pas du tout banale. Leur duo ne l'était pas non plus d'ailleurs, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Jubia était une fille sympa, il a même du mal à croire parfois qu'elle à la même nationalité que le fou qui avait déclaré la guerre à la bannière bleu, blanc, rouge, en entrainant la mort de tant de personnes.

En fait, Jubia, était pratiquement tous les jours-là. Il s'était habitué, cela rendait son quotidien moins triste et monotone... Monotone ?! Non mais il s'entendait ? Depuis quand sa vie était monotone ? Avant, sa petite vie de solitaire, engagé dans l'armée pour déverser toute sa haine, était déjà bien. Pas qu'elle ne lui convienne, mais c'était en fait une sorte de résignation que cela ne changerait pas. Et justement, avant. Avant qu'il ne la rencontre. Elle. Comment cette fille avait pu lui faire voir sa propre vie autrement ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle lui manquait ? Pourquoi surtout. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Et pourtant... cela en avait un, la jeune fille est très attachante. Serait-il possible que... ? Non ! En fait, elle lui manquait parce que c'était une des seules amies qu'il se faisait. Lui qui avait toujours dénigré ce sentiment d'amitié, se retrouvait maintenant à ressentir un certain manque du fais que son amie ne soit pas là ! Une des seules amies ? En fait, en y réfléchissant, était-ce vraiment que ça ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de trucs, il n'aimait pas trop y réfléchir, non seulement il s'emmêlait drôlement les pinceaux, mais en plus ça lui fichait un sacré mal de crâne ! Et en y repensant, il y réfléchissait plutôt souvent d'ailleurs...

« -Garde à vous ! »

Il reprit ses esprit et se mis en position. Sa blessure avait guéri depuis, et il avait été réintégré à son poste au sein de l'armée. Une nouvelle attaque est prévue dans une semaine. Mais cette fois elle n'est pas à Berlin, elle est dans une autre ville d'Allemagne plus loin de Berlin, il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Le fait qu'il soit réintégré lui avait fait comme un petit pincement au cœur. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, il aurait dû être plutôt content mais... ce n'était pas totalement le cas.

Et ça, cela restait toujours un grand mystère.

Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Jubia le soir venu pour lui dire qu'il partait dans à peine une semaine. Là aussi il était triste mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il voulait y mettre toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagné par les troupes Françaises.

Il prenait le chemin habituel, cependant, il était beaucoup trop préoccuper pour se soucier des alentours. Il ne sut pas donc, que quelqu'un le suivait. Un homme de l'armée française qui rageait de le voir aller chez une Allemande. Qui cachait des juifs en plus ! Il avait découvert son secret. Grey était pourtant quelqu'un d'Honnête qui ne trahirait jamais son pays ! Il était complètement dégouté.

Le seul moyen de le faire entendre raison et de la faire redevenir comme avant serait finalement...

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu. Lui annoncer qu'il partait et qu'il ne se rêverait jamais était devenu au-dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi ?! Depuis quand était –il devenu si peureux ?! Il se frappait mentalement pour la débilité dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Et ce n'était pas franchement compliqué ! Il décida qu'il irai demain, il aurait les idée plus au clair, et aujourd'hui ne devait pas être le bon jour.

C'est maintenant le 24 décembre, le lendemain au soir. Les rues sont toutes illuminées, même si dans les cœur des gens, Noël parait bien loin et bien illusoire en conséquence de cette guerre. Les flocons tombent doucement, uns à uns sur le sol. C'est un paysage plutôt agréable que de voir la neige scintiller un peu de partout.

Cependant.

Dans ce décor hivernal et enchanteur, un jeune homme cours. Toute rage dévoiler ses yeux reflète une envie meurtrière. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cours, encore plus vite, encore plus fort. Son cœur hurle, sa rage est déchainer, sa haine ressort, il n'a qu'une seule envie, les massacrer. Massacrer ceux qui lui ont volé une des dernières personnes qui ont eu la capacité de le rendre heureux. Rien que pour ça. Parole de Fullbuster, les Allemands allaient morfler.

_**FLASH-BACK :**_

_Il marchait comme d'habitude vers la planque où se trouvait les gamins juifs, Lucy et puis... Jubia. Il pensait tant à elle. Pourquoi était-elle devenu aussi importante à ses yeux ? Un jour Lucy lui avait dit en rigolant :_

_**« - Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Jubia toi par hasard ? »**_

_Cette phrase le turlupinait._

_**« -N'importe quoi ! »**_

_Il avait répondu ça mais était-ce vraiment n'importe quoi ? Jubia était la fille qui lui faisait se poser le plus de question ! Et il n'aime pas les questions. Surtout celle qu'il se pose à lui-même, et celles qui restent sans réponse._

_Il avança toujours plus, jusqu'à l'immeuble habituel jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit bruit dans la ruelle. Il s'approcha encore plus, ces bruits ce firent plus précis. Plus il s'approchait plus il identifiait le bruit en question. Des sanglots. Ceux de Lucy !_

_« -Ey ! Lucy ! Dit-il en allant vers elle, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Mais t'es gelée ! »_

_Il posa sa veste sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme, mais elle continua de pleurer, elle voulut essuyer ses larmes mais elles coulaient encore plus fort sur son doux visage._

_« -Les... les Allemands... articula-t-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots, ils... ils sont arrivés... J'ai... j'ai mis les enfants à l'abri mais... ils... ont..._

_Grey écarquilla les yeux, dans la fin de sa phrase il craignait le pire :_

_« -Ils ont emmenés Jubia. »_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

C'est pour ça qu'il courait. Pourquoi ne se rendait compte que quand la personne qui nous est cher n'est plus auprès de nous, pour se rendre compte l'importance qu'elle a à vos yeux ? Pourquoi ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait pris possession de son cœur et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui rendre ?!

Pourquoi cette guerre a commencé ?

Cette plainte inaudible que formulait son cœur, se mêlait à la rage du désespoir qu'il éprouvait en pensant à ce que les nazis aurait pu lui faire.

Il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment. Il n'avait qu'une simple chemise, mais le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il était venu tant de fois avec Jubia à cet endroit. La place où il se trouvait était même les lieux de leur rencontre ! Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas là.

Il entra comme une furie dans la base Allemande. Il Saisit la tête d'un Allemand à l'entrée et lui frappa violement contre le mur. Alors que son ennemi tombait, Grey ramassa son arme et, rentrant à l'intérieur, il tua sans pitié. Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il irait jusqu'au bout !

Ses adversaires échouaient uns à uns face à lui. Il allait sur le chemin des cellules des prisonniers qu'il avait repéré lorsqu'il était venu avec Jubia. Les Allemands essayaient de lui boucher le passage, mais il les exterminait tous. C'était un véritable massacre. Grey ne savait pas s'ils étaient morts ou non. Mais dans sa tête le plus important n'était pas de les achever, mais de la retrouver, elle.

Il entra enfin vers son objectif. Il la retrouva enfin, elle. Il identifia la cellule et défonça la porte. Elle était allongée par terre. Elle était recouverte de sang. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Il la prit dans ses bras et il partit.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un à un doucement. Elle était dans un lit. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. Soudain une forme humaine se pencha sur elle. Un peu dans le brouillard, elle mis quelque instant à identifier la personne et ce qu'elle disait :

**« -Jubia ? Jubia ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

C'était Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était...

Elle se redressa brusquement :

**« -Où sont les enfants ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes-nous ? »**

Elle regretta aussitôt sa manœuvre qui lui causa un affreux mal de crâne. Elle posa une main sur sa tête. Les bruits de pas, les Allemands, l'attaque et... le trou noir. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire l'espace d'un seul instant.

**« -Calme-toi Jubia, tout va bien. Les enfants sont en sureté ne t'en fais pas. Tu as été capturé par les Allemands et...**

Elle lui tendit le journal qui était daté d'aujourd'hui, le 25 décembre :

_« Dans la nuit, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'une vingtaine d'année apparemment, se serait aventuré dans la base Allemande à Berlin. « Il a fait plus d'une cinquantaine de victime dans nos rang » aurait déclaré le colonel présent sur les lieux. Il se serait apparemment introduit dans le bâtiment pour sauver une traitresse capturé dans l'après-midi suite à une lettre anonyme indiquant qu'elle cachait des juifs chez elle. »_

Jubia resta choquée quelques instants. Elle identifia sans mal le jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux noirs, et la soi-disant « traitresse ». Grey était venu pour la sauver ?

**« -Où est Grey ? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Justement..., répondit-elle visiblement gênée, il part pour le nord de l'Allemagne. »**

Il était sur le lieu de rendez-vous à présent. Il était prêt à partir. Il scrutait l'horizon d'un œil vague. Il semblait attendre on-ne-sait-trop-quoi... ou qui ? Depuis hier, ses exploits avaient fait le tour d'Allemagne. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il partait pour un nouveau champ de bataille. Il savait pertinemment que Jubia allait mieux et qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Seulement... il aurait aimé la voir une dernière fois...

Il savait que maintenant le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle allait au-delà de l'amitié. Peut-être en avait-il pris conscience trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus la revoir. Il le savait. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait changé sa façon de penser, sa propre façon d'être. Il ne savait pas si elle se rendait compte à quel point elle lui avait été importante pour lui.

Il regarda sa montre. Théoriquement le moyen de transport pour les emmener là-bas devrait arriver dans dix minutes. Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant un petit bout de papier où il était écrit :

_« Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ? »_

Pire que surpris il releva la tête. Elle était là. Un peu plus loin. Tellement proche. Elle lui souriais. Il écarquilla grand les yeux tant l'étonnement était grand. Il déposa sa valise et la rejoignit dans une rue perpendiculaire, à l'abri des regards.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Il n'avait pu poser que cette question. C'était la seule qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle le regarda, sourit, et s'approcha doucement de lui toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur celle du jeune homme. Il garda les yeux ouvert, puis au bout d'à peine quelques secondes il consentit enfin à les fermés. Durant les quelques secondes où ils restèrent comme ça, le temps semblait comme s'être arrêter. C'était magique, et l'un comme l'autre c'était une première. Cela leur resta inoubliable.

**« -Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir avant ça. »**

Leur amour était quasiment impossible.

Parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant différents.

Et pourtant en voilà la preuve.

L'amour n'a pas de barrière.

Un hommage à toutes les victimes de cette guerre, à tous les morts, et à toutes les familles.

Durant les deux grandes guerres mondiales.


End file.
